The present invention relates generally to chin straps for head coverings. Specifically, the present invention relates to a chin strap which can be added to retrofit any cap or hat having an interior band in the base of the crown.
Hats and caps come in a multitude of shapes and styles which vary with intended use and with the wearer""s sense of fashion. Although intended to protect the wearer""s head from the elements and shield the wearer""s eyes from the glare of the sun, often these head coverings are provided with no means for retaining the covering on the wearer""s head. It is important to be able to retain a hat or cap in place especially for persons wearing a head covering during vigorous activities such as walking, biking, or playing tennis and golf. It is equally important for persons who want to maintain their head covering in place while out in strong winds or while riding in fast moving vehicles such as boats or convertible cars. Thus, it is very advantageous to be able to add a chin strap to head coverings which are not originally fabricated with one permanently attached. For instance, a classic baseball cap is used not only by ballplayers but also by active adults and children in a wide variety of activities. A baseball cap is not provided with any means of retaining the cap on the head or near the body in the event of a gust of wind or a sudden motion by the wearer.
The present invention is a chin strap which can be used to retrofit an existing head covering so as to provide a means to retain the head covering on the wearer""s head. The inventive chin strap is secured to the interior band of the head covering by means of a clip mounted at each end of the strap portion. The clip slips over the interior band and is maintained in place by means of clip spring tension. A clip is mounted on both the left and right side of the interior band and the strap portion extends between the two clips. The strap portion is provided in a length which allows generous slack. The amount of slack in the strap portion is adjusted to the comfort of the wearer using a bead or adjustment clip mounted in the mid portion of the strap portion.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap which can be easily and quickly attached to and detached from any head covering which is constructed with an interior band. Each of the two ends of the chin strap are provided with a clip, and the clips are secured to the interior band without modification of or damage to the head covering.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap having clips for attaching to the interior band of a head covering, where the clips are flat in profile and without sharp edges or protrusions so as to be comfortable for the wearer.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap having clips for attaching to the interior band of a head covering, where the clips are provided with a width which minimizes pivoting of the clips on the interior band while in use.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap which is adjustable.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap wherein the means for adjustment is provided with at least one surface which is sized to allow the imprint of a logo or trademark so that the chin strap can be used as an advertising or promotional item.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap wherein the means for adjustment is provided with at least one surface which is sized to allow decoration or customizing so that the chin strap can be used as a clothing accessory or as an ornamental item.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap which incurs minimal manufacturing costs and is simple to assemble.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap which is combined with a novel packaging card, the combination chin strap and packaging card simultaneously showing the purchaser the product and illustrating its use on a hat or cap.
It is an object of this invention to provide a chin strap kit wherein the components which comprise the inventive chin strap are provided unassembled, allowing the user to create their own chin strap, for use as a craft or hobby item.